Moon Light Angel
by ELLIE 31773
Summary: Sesshomaru have a secret that no one knows, a secret that if others found out it will shock them to the core. The time has come for him to get what belong to him.
1. Chapter 1

My news creation from my fantasy world

ELLIE31773 is back and ready for new and wacky idea.

Enjoy the fic!

It's a Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fic

It's going to be a YAOI story!

Attention! Attention! It's a yaoi story

Don't like Yaoi don't read

Summery: Sesshomaru have a secret. The time has come that Sesshomaru take back what rightfully his. What if Inuyasha was Sesshomaru lover? But his memory was sealed by Kikyo. What the truth behind Inuyasha and the shikon jewel?

**Moon Light Angel **

The moon shines brightly in the sky as Inuyasha turns into a human. Usual Inuyasha stay with Kagome and the other but this time he decided to go to a special place.

He knew that Miroku and Sango wanted to have some alone time and Kagome want to go back home to her own world to see her family. Inuyasha suggested that Kagome went back home while the full moon was up as a break.

All of them were surprise to hear what Inuyasha just suggested. The past few days he was quiet and thinking about some thing. Kagome was worry about Inuyasha.

Inuyasha know that Kagome and the other will not let this slide off so he give his usual reason that Kagome can stay here much longer if she don't have to worry thing such as school , home sick and concentrate on finding the shikon jewel.

Kagome, she shout "Sit" and jump in to the wishing well leaving Inuyasha on the ground, while Miroku, Sango and Shippo smile at their behavior.

Sango and Miroku know that Kagome love Inuyasha but Inuyasha love Kagome in a sisterly way. Kagome knew that Inuyasha love her as a sister but she won't give up her love for Inuyasha.

The next day Miroku, Sango and Shippo can't find Inuyasha any where around the village. Kaede mention that Inuyasha left. He went to visit her mother grave. After heard that from Kaede. Miroku, Sango and Shippo know why Inuyasha was distanced from them. He was thinking about his past.

"Give him some space you guys, he need some time alone. Enjoy your self. Rest before you all went to hunt the shikon jewel later." Kaede smile at the three of them.

In the old abandon palace, Inuyasha birth place. The day he was born in to this world. The palace was special because it's where they live before Inuyasha mother pass away. The old palace house was burn to the ground when the human knew his mother have a demon child as a son.

Not far form the remaining of the burn house was a beautiful forest. He looks at his reflection in the pond. Every time there is a full moon he will change in to his human side and be weak as a human.

Inuyasha remember his child hood playing in this forest with his brother Sesshomaru. Even Sesshomaru seam like a bad person but he is not that bad, he give little hint here and there for me to survive to live with my mother. Our bond of hatred between brothers was just an act for other to believe. I love my brother to the last drop of my life. I will do any thing for him if he asks me to.

I wish that I could be by his side as Rin is. At first Inuyasha was jealous at Rin . Rin will always be with Sesshomaru but in the end Inuyasha like her too. Rin was an orphan and have save Sesshomaru from his mistake. Inuyasha was blinded with his love for Sesshomaru. Inuyasha let his demon side take over because he was jealous of Rin.

Inuyasha just stare at the full moon tonight thinking. Kaede said to Inuyasha that Kikyo and him was a couple. Inuyasha felt that Kikyo was like a big sister to him rather then a lover. Something inside his heart was telling him all of this was wrong. He loves Sesshomaru but not Kikyo nor Kagome.

It all started with the rumored of the shikon jewel. Inuyasha wanted the shikon jewel to become a full demon but his human heart that yearn someone to hold him and stay by his side. Kikyo sealed him into the scared tree and Kagome set him free. Inuyasha could not put the missing pieces of his heart. It's like something was missing from the story.

Lately Inuyasha have been having dream of him and Sesshomaru having an intimate time. At first Inuyasha think it's was a dream but as day past by the dream seam too real. Inuyasha became so emotional and lost. His heart is telling him that he love Sesshomaru more then one way.

Then Inuyasha just shack his heard

"What Im thinking. I came back to the palace to visit mother. I would sacrifice my life just to have mother back and Sesshomaru around him." Inuyasha was told him self not to cry. He is grown up demon and demons don't cry.

He can't hold the tears any more. For the first time ever Inuyasha cried his heart out without knowing that Sesshomaru was watching him all along. Sesshomaru can stand it when he smells the salty air of Inuyasha tears.

Sesshomaru hate it when Inuyasha cry. The tears made his heart hurt too much. The moon light shine and Inuyasha can see Sesshomaru .

His check went red from embarrassment. Sesshomaru now know that Inuyasha truly love him. Sesshomaru was standing in front of him beautifully in the moon light looking at Inuysha.

"So this is the end is it Sesshomaru. You know my greatest weakness. Every full moon I will turn into my human side. I will fight you to the end of my life "

Inuyasha will fight even he know that he don't stand a chance. Sesshomaru easily handle Inuyasha and pin him down to the ground.

"Inuyasha you are so easy to play with. You put your emotion on your sleeve for me too see. Inuyasha you know that you are mine. So tell me the reason why should I waste such a beautiful thing as you to the after life? That will never happen as long as I Sesshomaru owns you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha

Inuyasha just froze about what Sesshomaru said to him. Since when did Sesshomaru own him. Never in his life saw that kind of emotion in Sesshomaru; true Love and possessiveness. Inuyasha felt light headed and fall in to Sesshomaru arms.

"Don't worry my little Inu you are safe back in my arms. This time no one will take you from me. You will remember everything you old self. My little Inu have come back to me m love." Sesshomaru kiss the sleeping Inuyasha.

So how did it go?

Please give me some feedback for me to improve

ELLIE31773


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you very much for the two reviewers that review my story. Thank you for the kind word.

Ashlan : wow not long enough ! But it's all ready five pages in the word! Its look long when im writing it. I know what you are feeling because I fell the same when Im reading fic too. Thank you very much I work harder!

Ajj7sunhawk: thank you for your kind word of advice. I make sure to check more in the spelling and grammar.I hope I will improve more.

**Moon Light Angel **

Chapter 2

The sounds of bird chirping wake Inuyasha up. He was shock when Rin came running to him with Jaken and Ah-Un.

"Inuyasha onii-chan is awake. Rin was so worry when onii-chan didn't wake up." Rin hug Inuyasha and crying in his shoulder.

Inuyasha smile at Rin and hug her back and ignoring Jaken.

"Hey stop crying Rin Im not dead OK so stop crying. Sesshomaru will kill me if he knows you cry. So stop crying Im fine." Inuyasha was trying his hardest to calm down Rin. He wipes the tears from her eyes and rubs her backside.

"Rin is so happy. Rin don't want to lose Inuyasha onii-chan. Sesshomaru-sama will be sad and Rin will be alone. Rin love Inuyasha."

"Ok OK Rin. Don't get so mushy on me Rin. So stop with the tears and smile for me. Where is Sesshi?" Inuyasha slowly pun Rin down and start to stand to stand up but he fell back on his butt. His felt light headed, dizzy and the next thing Inuyasha black out again.

Rin was shock to see Inuyasha fall back to the ground and went back to sleep. Rin just smile at Inuyasha and look at Jaken for answer.

"We just have to wait until Sesshomaru-sama return." Jaken was surprise to see Sesshomaru bring back Inuyasha back last night. How Sesshomaru hold Inuyasha in his hand and Inuyasha clutching in to Sesshomaru cloth like a child.

Flash Back

Jaken knew what happened in the past between those two brothers. Both of them love each other and were a perfect mate. When a rumored about the shikon jewel reach into the demon world. It caught Inuyasha attention when other demon said the jewel can grant any wish to come true. As much love Inuyasha has for Sesshomaru there is one thing that Inuyasha want; to be a full demon.

Sesshomaru know about Inuyasha idea about the shikon jewel but he trust Inuyasha. So Sesshomaru just supervise Inuyasha from far.

It turns out that Kikyo fell in love with Inuyasha. First Inuyasha saw this as a way to get the shikon jewel and grant his wish. As day past by Inuyasha truly notice that he became fond of Kikyo. As it reach to a point that Inuyasha heart open to Kikyo but not as a lover but more to a sister that he never have.

One day Kikyo found out Inuyasha secret that he love some body else. A traveler that stays in the village said that Inuyasha was working under a dog demon lord Sesshomaru. Kikyo didn't take the traveler word at heart but start to doubt Inuyasha. One day she wants to know the truth and spy on Inuyasha.

She saw Inuyasha waiting for some one; a yokai. It breaks her heart to see Inuyasha so free and intimate with that yokai. Kikyo know that Inuyasha was not comfortable when she want to touch or kiss him. After what she saw Kikyo swear to separate Inuyasha and this yokai. Tomorrow she will make everything right and Inuyasha belong to her.

Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru was possessive. He knows that Sesshomaru was jealous. He must wrap it up soon. Nock out Kikyo and steals the shikon jewel end. As much he is fond of Kikyo it will never reach to the level of love that Inuyasha have for Sesshomaru.

Next day Inuyasha noticed some thing wrong when Kikyo bring out the shikon jewel and show it to him. The jewel was shining brightly under the sun ray as Kikyo put the shikon jewel in his hand. Inuyasha distant him self from Kikyo and crush the shikon jewel in his hand.

"Really Kikyo do you think that I was really that easy to be fool.I have told you that you are my sister and no more. Today it's end"

"Then I'm bringing you down with me Inuyasha. If I can't have you heart then no one can."

Inuyasha managed to take the shikon jewel from Kikyo. Kikyo cast a spell on her last arrow and shoot it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was seal in the sacred tree while the shikon jewel fall to the ground.

"One day when some one set you free, you will remember nothing. I have sealed you memory. Let the memory hunt you till the day you died she doesn't have much time ether.

Kikyo was happy that Inuyasha was seal in to the scared tree. She managed to separate the love between Inuyasha and the demon lord. In the end Kikyo also lost her life from the battle wound.

Sesshomaru got news about the battle and went to see Inuyasha. He stands in front of Inuyasha pin to the scared tree with the sealed arrow. He went to pull the arrow out but a shield preventing Sesshomaru to do so.

Sesshomaru look at Inuyasha for the last time.

End Of Flash Back

_Inuyasha Mind Space_

Inuyasha wake up in a different place. He was in a prison cell in the middle of nowhere.

"What just happen? Where am I? First Sesshomaru show up then Rin acting all mushy. Now Im in a prison cell. Can this day get any better?" Inuyasha hear foot step

The person look like Inuyasha.

"**Well look at here, a lost pup. You didn't change much after five years Inuyasha. Let me answer your question. Now you are in your own mind space. It's about your growing feeling for Sesshomaru. It will be better after you remember about your past." **

"What are you talking about? I don't even know you and what you said doesn't make any cense ether. You are saying that I'm in my own brain. Ohhh that is so funny but im not that stupid. Are you my twin or something? You look like me but ….." Inuyasha was trying to break free from the prison cell when an idea hit him.

"**Finally you are using your little brain to figure it out. I'm your other half, the demon inside of you. My name is h.a.s.a.y.u.n.l. Now wake up form the curse that witch set on you. Remember you self before you were sealed into the sacred tree. Let us be one again" Hasayunl hug Inuyasha from the prison cell.**

Inuyasha just froze when Hasayunl hug him. It felt like he found the missing piece of his heart. The question that been nagging his heart just disappeared. Inuyasha felt one with him self. He always felt that he was missing a big piece of his heart.

"**Its good to finally have you back Inuyasha. We chat later someone is waiting for you. Time for you to wake up." Hasayunl let go of Inuyasha and a bright light cover the prison cell. **

**End Of Inuyahsa Mind Space.**


End file.
